


Danganronpa: Students of Sorrow [V4] [FAN MADE]

by PastelixOfficial



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelixOfficial/pseuds/PastelixOfficial
Summary: A 18 year old boy by the name of Akifumi Kawahara has been dubbed the ultimate title of "SHSL Ultimate Voice Actor". He is put into Hope's Peak Academy along with 19 other ultimates but something is horribly wrong.





	Danganronpa: Students of Sorrow [V4] [FAN MADE]

Hello! I am just posting this chapter so my book will not get lost! I hope to update soon!


End file.
